Book 1: Promise Me
by Parker123101
Summary: As the Smashers return to the Smash Mansion, they are surprised to find that it's going to be... different, this time. Now the Smashers are forced to fight to the death with their friends and rivals. Those who refuse will not be tolerated. But is there more to this fan fiction then just the fighting? First SSBB fic! T for blood and character deaths.
1. A Warm Welcome Back

**(T for a reason! My first SSBB fic! I just got Smash Bros for the 3DS! I got it a little later then other people but who cares! It's epic! Ok so the story isn't all about Pit and Sonic, they're just in the beginning. So if you're not a Pit or Sonic fan, OTHER CHARACTERS WILL HAVE BIGGER PARTS LATER ON! I'm sorry if some characters are OOC. But I am doing some research on each character. So, please stick around because we start getting to the main plot at the end of the chapter! The fights will start in Chapter 2!)**

It was a brand new game, meaning everyone was returning to the Smash Mansion. The Smashers greeted their old friends and rivals, and welcomed the newcomers as they arrived. You would have expected Sonic to be the first one to arrive, but being the kind of hedgehog he is, of course he wasn't the first one there. In fact, on the way to the Smash Mansion, he had had a run in with Dr. Eggman. But that, is a story for another day. Sonic entered the mansion and went into the living room. The room had many tables and chairs for the smashers to relax in. It was one of the biggest rooms in the mansion. Hanging from the ceiling was a large glass chandelier. He took a seat on a couch. To his surprise he saw Shadow.  
>"Hey, what are you doin here Shad?" Sonic asked with a cocky grin. Shadow rolled his eyes.<br>"You know what I'm doing here faker, I'm an assist trophy," Shadow said with unamused tone. "And let me tell you, being stuck as a trophy and then summoned at a random time isn't 'fun'." Sonic patted Shadow on the back.  
>"Hey, at least no one can punch or hit you right?"<br>"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
>With that, Shadow disappeared. Shadow teleporting away from him was starting to become a routine nowadays. So Sonic didn't really care. Sonic grinned. He had a good feeling about this year, or two. The Smashers didn't stay at the Smash Mansion forever. The heroes still had worlds to save, and princesses to rescue. Even the villains couldn't stay, trying to take over the world and all. That's one of the reasons Sonic even wanted to be at the Smash Mansion. It wasn't forever. Sure he loves the thrill of action, but he didn't like staying at one place for long. He had to run. He had to be free. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles could keep Mobius safe forever. That's why he'd be back, back in Mobius. Sonic smiled when thinking of Tails. His little bro, and soon he'd be back with him.<p>

_A few weeks before..._

"Yo Tails! Check it out! I got invited to Smash Bros. again!" Tails spun his Tails and flew over to Sonic. He looked at the letter and was silent.  
>"Hey what's wrong?"<br>Tails looked up at Sonic.  
>"W-will you be back?"<br>Sonic's grin softened and he patted Tails on the head.  
>"Of course bud."<br>"You promise?"  
>Sonic straightened his back and pounded his fist on his chest.<br>"I swear on it."  
>Sonic gave his signature thumbs up. Tails hugged him suddenly, taking Sonic aback. Recovering, Sonic also hugged Tails.<p>

_Back to the present..._

"Sonic? Sonic! You hear me?"  
>Sonic snapped out of his flashback and looked up to see Pit looking at him. Sonic stood up quickly, accidentally head butting Pit.<br>"Ow!" They both exclaimed. Sonic shook it off.  
>"Sup, Pit," Sonic said as they recovered. "Lookin' forward to the brawl?"<br>"You bet!" Pit said cheerfully. The angel was always a chipper, and Sonic always seemed to be optimistic. But soon, that would change. Nothing could've prepared them for what was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon.  
>Sonic and Pit started talking about what had been going on since they last met.<br>**_10_**  
>"Well I guess we better get going," Pit said.<br>**_9_**  
>"Yea, didn't Master Hand say he wanted to meet the Smashers in the court yard?"<br>**_8_**  
>"Yea, let's go-"<br>There was a rumbling.  
><strong><em>7<em>**  
>"Did you feel that- look out!" Sonic shouted pushing Pit out of the way from a falling chandelier.<br>**_6_**  
>Panic started to fill the room.<br>"Every one calm down, please!" Someone shouted, though no one listened.  
><strong><em>5<em>**  
>Sonic stood up and looked around. Something wasn't right.<br>**_4_**  
>His ears perked. He heard something...ticking?<br>_**3**_  
>Sonic's eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen.<br>_**2**_  
>Sonic helped Pot up off the floor and ran at lighting speed onto a table.<br>_**1**_  
>"EVERYONE GET DOWN," he shouted.<br>**_0_**  
>A deafening explosion sounded as everyone was temporarily blinded. Sonic, being the fastest thing alive, dashed under the nearest thing too him, which was a table. Windows shattered, parts of the room started to collapse. A piece of the ceiling fell onto the table, crushing it, along with Sonic.<p>

**Sonic's POV:**

I felt the air rush out of my lungs as the table and ruble fell onto me. I closed my eyes, thinking that it was over. Too my relief, I wasn't fully crushed. I tried pushing the ruble but if only resulted in cutting my hand. I tried to curl up into a spindash. As I moved my legs and arms, the pain got worse. It was a miracle they weren't broken. I spun in place until I finally shot through the rubble. I landed on the floor with a thud. I looked down at my legs and arms. They were bruised badly. I noticed my white gloves were now stained red where I had cut myself. I slowly tried to stand up. A jolt of pain shot through my right leg. I tried to ignore it. I refuse knowing that I'm injured and can't run, nothing can keep me from running... I looked around the room and noticed something, or, someone, on the ground. I realized who it was.

**Pit's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes. Becoming aware of my surroundings, I realized what had just happened. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I looked and noticed that a large piece of rock had landed on my wing. My eyes widened as I realized that my wings were broken. I know I can't fly, but, I mean, I'm sure I could fly one day. But if my wings are broken... I sighed and looked around. Almost everyone was unconscious or...  
><em>"Don't think about that! No one here is dead! ...right?"<em>

**Kirby's POV:**

I inhaled all the rocks and ruble around me, then spit it out. I looked around and noticed everyone's unmoving bodies. Dark Pit...Link...Peach... I felt my eyes start to well up.  
>I looked around and noticed a white figure on the ground. It was Pit. He was far away from me. Squinting, I noticed that he was struggling... I started running toward him and noticed that his wings were caught under some rubble.<br>"Kirby?" He asked seeing me run up to him. Opening my mouth and inhaling, I was able to move the rock enough for Pit to break free. One of his wings looked broken. His face was in a mixture of sadness and pain.  
>"You need to rest it," a voice said. Me and Pit turned and noticed a girl with platinum blonde hair, a turquoise dress, and a silver crown. She was levitating slightly off the ground, and a yellow star creature was floating next to her. I hadn't seen her before, which meant she was a newcomer.<br>"Your wing," she said as she flew over. "You should rest it for a while, and it should heal."  
>"T-Thanks," Pit said, still in shock that the girl in front of her was so calm even though a bomb had just exploded.<br>"My name is Rosalina, and this is Luma," she said, gesturing to the star creature with her wand. Luma made a somewhat giggling sound, though it's hard to describe, as if saying hello.  
>"I'm Pit," he said. "And this is Kirby."<br>"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

`

I turned the hat around in my hands over and over again. The red hat was no doubt, Mario's. I looked around and saw said plumber on the ground. He was what I hoped to be unconscious. I started to walk over and the pain shot through my leg again. I clenched my teeth, and started to limp. When I reached the plumber I kneeled down and put my ear to his chest and heard the faint beating of a heart. I smiled and sat down next to him. Sure we used to be at each other's throats when the Sega and Nintendo war was going around, but, he isn't such a bad guy.  
>"He just needs to lay off the power up mushrooms," I said to myself, smirking.<br>"Look who's talking."  
>I looked over at Mario who was now sitting up and smiling at me under his mustache.<br>"You can't go one day without eating a chili dog."  
>I laughed.<br>"Yes I can!"  
>"No you can't!"<br>I sighed knowing he was right.  
>"I'm sorry, but they're just too delicious," I said matter-a-factly. We both laughed. I realized the situation we were in again and stopped laughing.<br>"Do you think everyone's ok?"  
>"I don't know," Mario answered.<br>We looked across the room and saw some others walking towards us. I stood up quickly and clenched my teeth remembering my leg.  
>"Sonic, your leg," Mario said trying to make me sit back down.<br>"I'm fine."  
>"But-"<br>"I said I'm fine."  
>Mario stopped talking and let me stand up. He offered to help me walk but I refused. I can walk on my own.<br>"Hey guys!"  
>We looked and saw Pit, Kirby, and someone I couldn't recognize approaching us.<br>"Hey Rosalina," Mario said.  
>"Hello Mario," she said. We all talked and reviewed what just happened. We all decided to find the other smashers and head to the courtyard. We spent the next hours finding everyone under rubble or just lying injured on the ground. Some were awake and relieved to see us. We all headed to the courtyard, hoping to get some explanation from the Master Hand, as we walked there, Pit pointed something out.<br>"Hey Sonic, the bomb exploded two and a half hours ago. Don't you think Master Hand would've done something by now?"  
>I thought it over. Pit was right. Master Hand would've done something by now, not just let everyone wonder what happened.<br>"You're right. But what can we do?"  
>Pit paused.<br>"I don't think we can do anything, but be prepared when we get to the courtyard. If something DID happen to Master Hand..."  
>"They'll be waiting for us," I said, finishing his sentance. We were silent.<br>_Could it be Tabuu? No, it couldn't be...But who?_  
>We finally reached the courtyard. Master Hand was no where to be seen.<br>"Everyone be on your guard," Link shouted. He must've had the same idea we had. Marth, Ike, Lucina, Link, and everyone else who had some type of sword pulled it out in a defensive stance. Everyone else got in a fighting position. Bows were drawn, swords were ready, and hammers were raised. You could cut the tension with a knife.  
>"<em>Welcome Smashers.<em>"  
>We all turned but we could not find where the voice was coming from. Everyone gripped their weapon tighter.<br>"_I've been expecting you._"  
>The voice was deep and it was definitely a male's. But it wasn't the announcers voice either.<br>"_I see you all survived the bomb I planted._"  
>Voices erupted.<br>"Who is this guy?"  
>"Why did he do this?"<br>"Mario I'm scared!"  
>That last voice was from Luigi.<br>"_**SILENCE!**_" The voice shouted. Everyone was quiet.  
>"<em>I have a game for you smashers.<em>"  
>"If it's Monopoly, then I'm out," I shouted. Some of the smashers around me laughed.<br>"**_SHUT YOUR TRAP SONIC!_**_Or should I say Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog?_"  
>I shut up. He knew my real name? I've only told very select people my real name. The voice continued.<br>"_This game is quite simple. All 45 of you will each fight, one smasher continues, the next loses. The final smasher, and the winner, will be free to go home._"  
>Tails flashed through my mind.<p>

_Tails..._

_"You promise?"_  
><em>"I swear on it."<em>

"_But these fights aren't your normal brawls. They're fights to the death, and you will not respawn._"  
>Everyone was silent.<br>"_One more thing, if you have two forms, for example Zelda..._"  
>Link ran do Zelda and stood in front of her defensively.<br>"_Relax elf man_," the voice boomed. "_Zelda, would either have to be Sheik __**OR**__ herself. She can not be both. Same with Samus._"  
>Pit had had enough of this.<br>"Who says were even going to listen to you!" He shouted. The voice was getting annoyed at these interruptions.  
>"<strong><em>BECAUSE<em>**," the voice boomed. The ground started to shake violently.  
>"<em><strong>YOU DO NOT WANT TO MESS WITH AN ALL POWERFUL FORCE!<strong>_"  
>Everyone was quiet.<br>"_Since there's an uneven amount of you, one battle will consist of three people. Do you all understand?_"  
>No one answered.<br>"**_I SAID_**," the voice shouted. "**_DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?_**"  
>Murmurs of yesses were heard. I didn't answer, I didn't say anything.<br>"Good. Let's get started."  
>There was a bright flash of light.<br>I came into this promising to return. Knowing that we were all going to go home. I know I'd run again and I knew I'd see my little bro. I looked down at hand, and looked down at the blood seeping through the white cloth. Blood was going to be shed. But I made a promise, _and that's a promise I was planning to keep._

_**To be continued...**_

**(Ok, I hope you guys made it this far. Im sorry there wasn't a fight yet but there will be one next time I promise! I tend to write short chapters so this was long for me. I don't know how long it is to you guys XD as I said before this isn't all about Sonic. He's just kinda one of the main characters of this fic. BUT, I'm going to try to give each character a big part. But there's like, a ton of people. And some of them I haven't even heard of until I found out about Smash Bros XDSofeel free to PM me some of their personalities:) so the next chapter will be the first fight! Who's going to be first? You'll have to read and find out!)**


	2. The First Brawl

**Link's POV:**

My eyes were closed, and I didn't want to open them. I could either be with the other Smashers, or on The Final Destination. But what did it matter anyway, I would have to fight someone eventually. Knowing this, I opened my eyes. A feeling of dread shuddered throughout my body. I was indeed on the Final destination. Across from me was a blue haired boy with a golden sword.

_Ike…_

Ike and I had brawled in the past, and he was a fine opponent. But not only had our swordsman skills developed my fighting with each other, but our friendship. I drew my sword, and I found my hand to be shaking. I gripped it tighter, trying to stop the shaking.

_Do I really have to kill him?_

Ike's eyes were closed, as if he was pondering a thought. He drew his sword, still refusing to open his eyes, and accept the fact that one of us was going to die today.

"Ike," I found myself saying. His eyes snapped open. "If this is battle to the end, let it be a battle of glory." Ike nodded once and readied his sword. There is no winner to this fight. It seemed like you would lose either way. If you survived, you got to keep your life, but live with the guilt of knowing someone's life is now over.

**3**

I readied myself, and got in position.

**2**

I don't know if this battle will be long or short…

**1**

But I know that if I go down…

**GO!**

_I will go down as a warrior, not a coward._

_**Meanwhile…**_

**No, One's POV:**

The Smashers were silent. They had been teleported to a room with a large screen. There were 48 chairs, and two were empty. Some chose not to watch the fight and just close their eyes. But they could still here the Smashers, so it was no use ignoring the fight. The others couldn't tear their eyes from the screen. They wanted to see every second of the fight, they wanted to make sure their friend would make it. Zelda, was in between the two.

"_Link's up there,"_ she thought. She didn't want to see Link fight but she had to watch. She believed Link could do it, she was positive. But there was always a voice saying that he could make a mistake, and fail. Zelda tried to ignore that voice. All she could do was pray to the goddesses that Link would make it out alive.

**_Back to the brawl…_**

**No One's POV:**

The two ran at each other quickly and swung their swords in synch. Each time their swords met, it vibrated throughout the blade. Link swung his sword towards Ike's head, but Ike ducked and swung his golden blade at Link's side. Ike paused as Link gripped his side and fell to his knees. He looked up at Ike and saw his eyes widened, he then looked down at his hand, now covered in a crimson red. The side of Ike's sword was now tainted red. The pain was unbearable.

"_I'm… bleeding,_" Link thought. There was silence. Blood was shed, and the fight was just beginning. Link stood up shakily and readied his sword again.

"HUAAAAAA," Link shouted as he preformed the spin attack. He spun around with his sword was a blur each time he spun. Ike threw his sword up.

"AETHER!" He cried as he brought his sword down. Link quickly sidestepped, narrowly dodging the sword which was now right where he was standing. Link pulled out his bow and flipped back. He fully drew back his arrow and released. Ike clenched his teeth as the arrow made contact with his arm. Ike ran toward Link, jumped, and kicked him. The green hatted warrior hit the ground with a thud. Ike ran up to Link before he could get a chance to get up and put his foot on his stomach, not allowing him to get up.

"Link…" he said quietly as he got ready to bring his sword down. "I-I'm sorry…"

"_This can't be it," _Link thought as he saw Ike's sword glinting. He thought of Zelda. His princess who was watching him right now. Seeing this was his final hour.

"_I don't think so," _he thought with determination. As soon as Ike's foot left Link's torso to deliver the final blow, Link bent his legs back and kicked Ike back. Ike flew back and tumbled across the platform. Link ran up to him with his sword in hand.

"Ike," he said bringing his sword up. "You were…truly a worthy opponent." As Link brought his sword down, he swore he saw Ike smile. But, it wasn't a smile of evil or a smirk, it was a sympathetic smile. As Link's sword made contact with Ike, there was a bright flash.

**Link's POV: **

As the light faded, I saw the faces of other smashers. Before I could say a word, Zelda's arms were around me and her head was resting on my shoulder. She kissed me on the cheek and I felt myself blush.

"_Don't you ever scare me like that again…_"

"_I won't,_" I said stroking her long brown hair.

"_Promise me._"

I paused, knowing it was a promise that was most certainly going to broken. But what could I say?

"_I promise."_

**No One's POV: **

Everyone took a bit more reality in at that moment. The promises that would be broken, the friendships that would be shattered, and the relationships that would be forced to end. There was 48 people in the room, now there's 47. And soon, there'd only be 1. And that 1 person, could go home. Going home, seeing their friends again, but life would never be the same again. Friends would never see their best friend return, kingdoms would collapse, and there'd be no heroes to protect the world.

_**Later that night…**_

The Smashers were forced to camp outside, due to the mansion being in of the fighters were dispersed in groups, and some, morning the loss of their friend slept alone. But not all were asleep.

**Link's POV:**

Looking into the flames of the campfire, I swore I saw Ike's red cape, flowing behind him. I blinked a couple times. The image disappeared, but my guilt didn't. I sighed and looked around. My princess Zelda was lying peacefully next to me. Her eyes were closed, meaning she was sleeping. I smiled for a second, knowing she was safe for the moment. But my smile ceased when I realized she wouldn't be safe for long. I took out my sword and noticed some of the blood from the fight was still on the tip. Looking down, I saw the reflection of my eyes in the blade. They were ocean blue, and there was a sad look to them. Standing up, I walked over to a nearby river, avoiding the leaves and twigs around me so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I dipped my sword in the river, the running water washing the blood away like paint. I looked down at my clothes. The side of my green tunic was stained by blood. I took the tunic off and rinsed it in the water and I looked down at my white shirt I wore under my tunic, which was also stained. I realized that no matter how hard I washed my clothes, the blood would always be there, and what I've done wouldn't wash away either. I ringed out my tunic and slipped it back on. I slipped my sword back into its scabbard that was slung over my shoulder and looked down at the river and at my reflection. Taking my hat off, I saw my hair was in tangles. The crimson red blood was still there, on my side, but the wound its self was starting to heal. I put my hat back on. In the water, I didn't see a Hyrule Warrior or the so called "Hero in Green." All I saw was a boy who had taken someone's life. Someone who did the unthinkable. I couldn't look at myself anymore, so I turned around and headed back to the campfire.

I laid down and looked at the stars, seeing many constellations, such as Cassiopeia and Orion.

"They're beautiful…" I said to myself as I gazed at the white shimmering specks in the sky.

"They are aren't they?"I looked over and saw Zelda also gazing at the night sky. I smiled. Together we pointed out constellations, and for a little while, I forgot where we were and what was happening. It was just me, Zelda, and the sky. No one had died, and no one was going to die. We could just gaze at the stars forever. That feeling still lingering in my head, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**(Yea, so I'm sorry to all you Fire Emblem fans and Ike fangirls/boys! I'm not the best at fight scenes which is ironic cause tis fan fiction has like, a fight almost every chapter! But, I did my best! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try updating soon!)**


End file.
